


Fatality

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Newt gets shot, usually calm and collected, he loses it and cant help but panic but for the sake of Thomas, Newt tries to hold it together. All Thomas can do is hold Newt in his arms and watch him die</p>
<p>Modern! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatality

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the feels that will come ;;

This was it, Newt and Thomas were finally moving in together, of course Newt was excited for this, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the feeling was mutual on Tommy's part.

 

                                                         "You ready for this Newt?"

 

Newt grins over at him, both haven't seen the inside of the new house yet so they were excited.

 

                                                                                                "Course I am, you bloody dork"

 

                                               "Well come on then"

                                                    Thomas grins as he tugs Newt into the house.

 

                                                                                    --------------------

 

Inside the house, they stand, right now it looked incredibly barren although that soon change when they put in the new furniture

 

They hear a truck approaching and Newt untangles his hand from Thomas'

 

                                         "Give me a minute - I'll see if the guy needs any help, yea?"

 

Thomas nods, and Newt walks out.   
    He turns into the parking lot only to see a guy holding their driver at gunpoint.

The driver sees him and shouts for help, the gunman looks over, pointing his gun at Newt instead once he sees him, walking over.

 

                                                             "Give me your money!"

                    "Or - We talk about this a-"

_bang!  
_                                                                                    He never finishes that sentence.

 

                                                           "Newton!"   
                                                  Thomas runs out, panicking as he drops to his knees, cradling Newt's head in his lap

 

                         "Damn it Newt! Are you ok!?"

 

                                                                      "Fuck-! No, no Tommy I'm not bloody alright, I'm bleeding out here!"

                                           There's a wild panic in the man's eyes as Thomas applies pressure to his wound

 

                                                                     "T-Thomas - Tommy...Listen to me, damn it!"  
                                                                                            Newt grabs Thomas' face in his hands, pulling him in for a tender kiss.

 

_the last one..._

 

"P-Promise me - P-promise me you'll live your life to the f-fullest for as long as you can...Please, Tommy Please"

 


End file.
